


Guns For Hands

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Mansion, I'm leaning towards a little bit crazy, Logan drinks to deal with this bullshit, M/M, Peter is either messing with them, but with more spidypool, like if John went out and actively collected body parts for Sherlock, or a little crazy, or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony squints at Peter, “Huh.” he says and oh damn that is not a good huh “Is that why you two are living together then?” Annnnnddd, yep, definitely not a good huh.</p><p>“We don't live together.” he defends and wow good job Parker that sound weak to his own ears, never mind the other heroes milling about in the manors meeting room, “He just likes to leave things where he knows I can find them to see how I react.”</p><p>Or when Tony is sleep deprived, Peter is weird a little shit and Logan needs a drink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guns For Hands

\---

 

Tony squints at Peter, “Huh.” he says and _oh damn that is not a good huh_ “Is that why you two are living together then?” _Annnnnddd_ , yep, definitely not a good _huh._

“We don't live together.” he defends and wow good job Parker that sound weak to his own ears, never mind the other heroes milling about in the manors meeting room, “He just likes to leave things where he knows I can find them to see how I react.” Peter pauses, frowning slightly, “Sometimes its stuff I need though like, like-” he pauses and listens as Logan mutters about needing a drink, “Oh,” Peter waved a gloved hand, mood brightening, “ he got me like three hands the other day.” he pauses before clarifying, “For my experiments.”

Tony pauses, turning completely from the screen that he had been inspecting, allowing the blue glow to flicker and die on its own.

“Deadpool got you 'hands',” Tony pauses, sips his coffee, a few people shuffle uncomfortably as they try to pretend that they aren't listening to their conversation but everyone of course knows that they _totally are.“_ People hands?” Tony questions carefully, “Human hands?”

Peter humms in agreement, reaching for his own drink, drawing his knees up on to his chair as Logan slouches past the two, bottle of something smelling entirely alcoholic clutched in one hand as he reclaims his seat.

Tony blinks slowly and _wow should we be worried about him not sleeping again or-_

“What happened to the whole 'no killing in New York' thing?” questions the genius slowly.

“Oh that's fine,” Peter flaps a gloved hand dismissively at Tony, his other cradling the coffee cup close to his chest. “They're still alive.”

 

\---

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Twenty One Pilots 'Guns for Hands' butttttttt I may change my mind


End file.
